The Demon's Revenge
by jacksangel88
Summary: Fi and the gang travel back to Ohio to see Gabe, only Gabe doesn't seem to be herself...


-The Demon's Revenge-

-The Demon's Revenge-

  
By: Me

Part 1

"Hey everybody get your stuff together, we're almost there!" Molly yelled from the front of the bus.........

"Wow." Fi said "I can't wait to see Gabe again."

"I can." Jack replied nervously. (He pointed over to Annie) "Since we're together now." 

"Don't worry Jack!" Annie said. "Gabe sounds really nice, I've chatted with her a few times and she didn't really care about you and me." 

Just then Clu ran into Fi's room. "Hey Jack there ya are man." Clu said out of breath. 

"Whoa, whoa! What is this guys a meeting room? It's already to small now that we have two twin beds stuffed in here!" Laughed Fi, "Out! Out!" She pushed Clu and Jack out the door. Annie started to follow but Fi held her back. "Hey Annie, wait a sec, I want to tell you what happened last time we were in Ohio." Fi tells Annie about adventures (Episode 'ANGEL' clips are shown, also episode 'VAMPIRE' the glowing necklace clip is shown.) "Wow!" breathed Annie, "That's incredible." "Yeah," Fi said " I just wanted to give you the backround info." 

Then Molly walks in the room. "Hey I heard you girls pushed those guys out." Molly laughed. "Yup!" said Annie and Fi in unision. They laughed. "Well we've only got about 15 more minutes to go!" Molly said . "I was just checking up on you." 

"Hey mom. " Fiona said suddenly serious. "How is, well, um, Gabe's Lukemia doing?"

"Well baby, she's back on the road to recovery thanks to you." 

"Oh." Fi said deep in thought.

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Well she hasn't been in the chat rooms since last month and she hasn't been repling to my e-mails." 

"I'm sure she's just busy - but you're right that doesn't sound like Gabe." The bus came to a stop. "We're here!" Ned called from up front. Molly, Annie and Fi all raced out of the room.

Part 2

Molly, Jack, Fi, Clu, and Ned, all hopped off the bus. Gabe's dad came out of the house. "Hello everybody, I'm so glad to see you all." 

"We're sorry Irene and Carey couldn't make it - they are travling with the roadies to my next gig." Molly explianed.

"Where's Gabe?" Fi asked Gabe's dad excitedly.

"She's inside resting - you guys can go on in."

Everyone went inside except for Fi. "Hey Fi." Gabe's dad said. "I'm especially glad you're here because I think there may be somehting wrong with Gabe. Maybe you guys can pull her out of it." 

"Yeah, okay, sure but what is wrong?" Fiona asked.

"I'm not sure - why don't you just come and see her." 

"Okay." Fi agreed and followed the farmer inside his house. Everyone entered the kitchen to find Gabe sitting at the table starring sullenly into space. "Gabe honey?" Molly asked finally breaking the silence. Gabe didn't answer - she just keept starring striat ahead. "Is this what you meant?" Fi asked unbelievingly. "Yes." sighed Gabe's father. "It is." Clu and Ned just stood there, Clu with a puzzled look on his face. "Gabe?" Annie tried and suddenly Gabe snapped out of her trance. "Oh its you." she said . everyone breathed a sigh of relif. "Well I'm going to show Molly and Ned their rooms and we'll leave you kids alone to get reaquainted." Gabe's dad said. The adults left the room.

"So Gabe hows it going?" Jack asked nervously. 

"Fine." she replied quietly.

"Well I'm gonna go see what my dad is up to." Clu said looking uncomfortable. He followed the adults out of the room. 

"I'm Annie!" Annie said steppingforward "It's nice to meet you Gabe."

"Ya sure ." Gabe replied

"Hey Gabe, could I talk to you alone ?" Jack asked angered that Gabe had talked to his girlfriend in such a mean way. "I guess." Gabe said reluctently. They left, leaving Fi and Annie alone in the kitchen. "Whoa that was COLD!" Annie said looking upset. "Do you think she is mad at me for goign out with Jack?" "It seems that way but like you said she was cool with it in the chat rooms." Fi answered. "And if I've ever seen weird things in my life this is one of the weirdest - that is definatly not Gabe." taking a breath Fi continued. "I mean she has all of the sign of someone who's possed maybe by a demon, will o the wisp, I don't know." 

"Do you think it is possible?" Annie asked 

"Any thing is possible with me Annie." Fi replied.

Part 3

~*~meanwhile~*~

Jack and Gabe go off to talk. "What's wrong Gabe?" Jack asked. "You don't seem to be yourself and Fi said that you hadn't gotten on-line for a month now!"

"Nothing is wrong so just leave me alone - and I know what you are thinking, I'm not upset because of you and Annie being together, it's just Annie........." she trailed off realizing she had said to much. Her eyes glowed a dark red - but for only a second. Then she walked out of the room leaving a very baffled Jack behind. Wow the lighting in this place sure needs fixed I could've sworn I saw her eyes glow he thought, unaware that anything paranormal was going on as usual.

**************************************

Fi and Annie headed out to the bus to do some research on Fi's laptop only to find Clu having a major game feast. "Sure going to see what your dad was doing," Fi laughed. "Hey!" Clu said when Annie playfully pushed him out of the way. "Okay Fi we are logging on the search engine for articles about possessions." 

"What are you guys up to now?" Jack asked as he climbed into the bus. "Wait man, not now - we're checking out all of these really tyte pictures of possessed people." Clu said. "Oh, no!" groaned Jack "This isn't going where I think it's going - you don't really think Gabe is possessed - do you?" 

"Jack - shut up there was once this guy in 1947 who claimed......."

"Wait Fi." Annie interupted her. "Jack what did you find out from Gabe?" Annie asked getting up from the laptop and went over to stand by Jack. "Well, she wasn't mad about us, that's for sure but she seemed to be mad at you." 

"At me? But she doesn't even knows me and she sounded so nice in her emails." Jack put his arm around Annie as though to comfort her. 

"Exactly why she's possessed!" Fi exclaimed exasperated.

"Fi," Jack said warningly "Come back to the real world now." 

"Hey man give her a break some of this stuff sounds pretty real." Clu chirrped in.

"Not you too!" exclaimed Jack. "Hey Annie, I think I found something." Fi said. "It's the only thing I could find that fit into this situation." 

Annie read:

A demon can possess anyone. A tribal demon is a cheif(s) of a tribe(s) that is mad at someone who wasn't nessacerly part of the tribe - just living near it. This demon possess' someone to try to get back at the person who angered them. Power: 10+ very dangerous. Note: Most of the practices of this sort usually happen in area's of South America, especially Peru.

"Creepy." Clu commented. "Hum." Fi said as she thought back to when she had first meet Annie and Annie started to talk about Peru but being stopped quickly by her mother. Then she remembered over hearing Molly and Lisa's conversation about the 'scare' that Annie gave her. 

(episode Lightning Rod)

Fi knew that if she could find out about the 'scare' then she could find a way to get Gabe back.

Part 4

"Hey Annie, what was the 'scare' you gave your parents when you were 3, in Peru?" Fi asked. 

"Why?" Annie looked puzzled. 

"It might help us find out what is going on here." Fi replied.

"Okay, well I'm not sure what really happened, I was only 3, but this is what I remember. There was this sort of really important ceremony and all this dancing around an old cheif by a fire. Well I was running around and bumped into a couple of dancers, and then everything stopped. One dancer picked me up and gave me to the cheif. I guess there was a death penalty for messing up the cereamony because he started to put me in the fire! Well by then I was screaming and the weirdest thing happened - a panther jumped out of the forest and onto the cheif, knocking me to safety. Well I ran striat back to my parents and we left that night." 

"Wow, that's really neat." Fi said. 

"Okay guys, this is getting a little to weird for me, I'll be in the house if you want me." Jack said and hopped off the bus. 

"So Fi, do you think this tribal dude is possessing Gabe to get back at Annie for crashing his party?" Clu asked seriously. Annie giggled. 

"That's my theory." Fi replied. 

"Well, how do we get him out of Gabe?" Annie asked.

"I have a plan." Fi said.

(Author's note: Yeah I know it was short bear with me here)

Part 5

Fi and Annie walk into Gabe's room where she is sitting there staring again. 

"Gabe, well we know you aren't Gabe - why are you here?" Annie asked.

"So, you found out my little secret did you?" the demon in Gabe replied.

"Are you willing to talk it out with me or not?" Annie asked impatenitaly.

"Yes, but only you not your friend over there." Gabe's eyes began to glow. "Annie, be careful, I'll wait outside the door." Fi wispered then left.

"I was only 3, I didn't know any better." Annie started off, 

"Shut up child! that was my dying cereamony you messed up." Gabe continued. "I don't care how old you were, now I've got you alone I'll have my chance to kill you once and for all." 

"No!" shouted Annie but it was to late she had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Annie!" Fi shouted from outside the door, trying to open it but finding it locked. 

Oh no, thought Fi and ran to get Jack. Gabe's whole body began to glow a bright red and she tried to shoot the demonly glow at the fallen Annie on the floor, the panther appeared out of nowhere and jumped in front of her, making it impossible to reach Annie. 

"It's you." Gabe glowed even darker. 

"Yes, and I will not let you try to harm Annie again," the panther growled. 

"Get out of the way!" Screamed Gabe. 

But the panther pounced onto Gabe. 

"Get out of Gabe NOW!" the panther ordered.

"This is just between you and me." 

Still guarding Annie the panther got off of Gabe. Suddenly the redness was gone and the demon flew around the room. (looking sort of like the will o wisp)

and shouted as he flew out the open window 

"I'll be back, you can count on it!"

The door to Gabe's room burst open. The panther faded away as Fi and Jack came rushing in. 

"Annie!" Jack yelled at the same time Fi yelled, 

"Gabe!" Both of the girls were laying unconcious on the floor. Just then Annie and Gabe woke up at the same time. 

"Oh, Annie you're okay!" Jack cried looking relieved. "You too, Gabe!" He hugged Annie. 

"The panther....." Annie said looking dazed. 

"Where am I?" Gabe asked and to Annie she said "Who are you?" 

Fiona laughed. 

"It's a long story Gabe." Fi replied. "Here come sit on your bed." 

Annie smiled and her and Jack walked out of the room holding hands, leaving Fi alone with Gabe to explain what happened. 

The End 


End file.
